


Ce qui se passe à Azkaban...

by BabyDracky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Drabble, Gift Fic, M/M, Non Consensual
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/480893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius est détenu à la prison d'Azkaban, l'Auror Shackelbolt décide de lui rendre une petite visite de courtoisie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ce qui se passe à Azkaban...

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble écrite pour Spookyronny @ LJ

Une visite s’imposait. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu’il n’avait pas eu l’occasion de le revoir. Ils n’avaient jamais été proches, bien sûr, ils ne s’étaient pas même fréquentés. Mais il le connaissait pourtant très bien. Il l’avait très fréquemment observé, très longuement étudié. Ces longues mains blanches aux doigts effilés et inspirateurs quand ils magnaient cette canne qu’il avait toujours en mains. Ces longs cheveux platines, qui encadraient un visage si dur et pourtant si merveilleusement dessiné, tombant en cascade sur des épaules gracieuses bien que savamment modelées. Cet homme, malgré son air hautain et ses airs supérieurs qui déformaient ses traits si parfaits, était somptueux. Il avait une grâce naturelle et une beauté sans pareille. Sa démarche décidée et ses yeux aciers faisaient de lui un être exceptionnel, un être indomptable. Et ici, entre ces quatre murs exigus, sur ce sol visqueux et poisseux, il était toujours fidèle à lui-même, toujours aussi puissant, toujours aussi beau. Le Secrétaire du Ministère Moldu n’aurait eu l’audace de dire qu’il n’avait pas changé, cela aurait été faux. Un an en cette prison ne pouvait passer inaperçu sur qui que ce soit. Pourtant, bien que son visage soit plus émacié et sa stature moins impressionnante, il n’en restait pas moins qu’il était toujours délectable. Son regard assassin ne pliait pas, ses lèvres amères ne cédaient pas. Et pourtant, comment réagirait-il sous la puissance de l’Auror ? Comment ferait-il pour tolérer pareil affront ? Le grand Auror se posait la question, mais cela n’avait plus aucune importance à présent. Personne n’avait plus envie d’écouter cet homme, personne n’aurait envie de le plaindre. Jusqu’à ce qu’il se décide à le quitter, personne ne les dérangerait. Il serait à lui. Tout à lui.


End file.
